


I still notice you

by jjfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, cute I hope, one direction - Freeform, sadly the other boys are not mentioned much, set in 2013, zayns still here because I miss him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjfics/pseuds/jjfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry have been dating for almost a year now but still never fail to notice the little things about eachother</p><p>Or Niall loves all of Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still notice you

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Direction or any of the boys. Sadly. I also don't know them personally so how I make them out to be could be completely wrong.
> 
> This is my first story so please leave me comments and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Set in 2013 because we all know Harry was hot as hell. Still is but that was a hella good year don't you think?

Niall Horan and Harry Styles are part of the biggest band in the world. 

They met and became friends in 2010. They immediately clicked and became close... Always laughing with eachother, relying on eachother and meeting each others parents.

In 2011 they were best friends. Absolutely inseparable. They could always cheer the other up & noticed when the other was sad. Harry always guided Niall through the big crowds knowing his fear and Niall was always there for Harry when the Press made up a new nasty rumour.

By 2012 they had fallen for eachother and started dating and they both couldn't be happier. It was one stormy night in April during one of the breaks and Niall and Harry were at Nialls flat watching Love Actually for the millionth time at Harrys request. Niall actually hated the movie, but he would do anything for Harry so he never told him. Just smiled and agreed. The movie was about 20 minutes in when the power flickered and shut off. Harry quickly got up and lit some candles for light. The rest of the night they just takes and talked until Niall couldn't take it anymore. He just leaned in and kissed him. Kissed Harry. Harry was shocked to say the least but he had been pining for Niall for a while now so eagerly kissed back. And that was the start of their perfect little romance.

They told the rest of the boys after the break and of course they were all very accepting with Louis shouting out "Knew it! Zayn you owe me 20 quid."

It was now 2013, and Harry and Niall had been dating for 10 monthes. They came out to the public at 5 monthes and although they got some hate, most of their fans were overjoyed! 

It was a weekend and One Direction were just in the studio doing some more writing for their upcoming album. Harry was sitting in between his boyfriend and Zayn on the black leather couch while Louis was leaning back against the chair Liam was sitting in. They were all throwing around ideas and Niall couldn't help but just doze off... He lovingly stared off at his boyfriend and was just thinking how extremely lucky he was to have Harry in his life. He couldn't possibly imagine his life without him.

Niall was staring at Harrys hair. The chocolate curls that perfectly fit around his face. Niall loved playing with the curls and Harry would always just let him. It calmed them both.

Niall was staring at his lips, thinking about how much he loves to kiss them. They were nice and pink and plump and fit with Nialls amazingly. Like his missing puzzle piece.

Niall looked down at Harrys hands. They were fiddling with eachother like he always does. Niall noticed a long time ago that Harry always has to be doing something with his hands, whether it's picking at his shirt, fiddling with eachother or even holding Nialls hand. He loves Harrys hands. How big they are and how they feel around his.

Next Niall looks at his arms, where he has a few tattoos littered across them. Niall sometimes like to trace them. When they're laying in bed, cuddling with eachother or watching a show. Sometimes even in interviews. 

Niall also likes the way Harry dresses. He has such a style, no wonder that's his last name. Niall likes how he looks.

He glances up at his eyes. A beautiful green that Niall always gets lost in. Nails favourite color used to be purple but since meeting Harry it changed to green. Harry Styles green is what Niall has taken to call it. 

Niall stares at Harry and thinks how lucky he is. Because not only is Harry perfect on the outside but perfect on the inside too. Niall loves how kind Harry is. How big his heart really is. He loves how goofy Harry is, always making Niall crack up whether he's just told one of his stupid jokes, something actually funny or sometimes Harry doesn't even try to be funny, he just is. Niall loves how confident and driven Harry is. Always trying his best in everything he does. He loves how smart he is, how compassionate and sensitive he is, how romantic and just all around amazing Harry is. 

That's how Niall thinks of Harry. Perfect. 

And since its been around 10 minutes since Nialls just been gazing at Harry, Harry looks over at Niall, grabs his hand and links their fingers together. Harry looks at Niall, a small, loving smile finding its way onto his lips. Harry thinks how lucky he is to have Niall. Luckiest person on the earth he thinks. 

Harry leans over and kisses Niall. Sweet and simple and loving right on the mouth. Niall kisses back and they pull away, limbs still tangled together and start throwing around song ideas. 

They've been together a year but Niall will never stop noticing the little things about Harry. And he'll never stop loving him either. And Harry feels the same way.


End file.
